Facial recognition may be useful in areas such as social networking and video conferencing in addition to more traditional areas, such as video surveillance. For example, in social networking, facial recognition technology may be employed to find people who look alike or to tag and search photos with people's names. In video conferencing, facial recognition technology may identify meeting participants. The identities of the participants may be utilized to enhance the meeting experience and facilitate face-to-face interaction.
In a typical facial recognition algorithm, biometric characteristics of each target are analyzed against a facial image database. If there are multiple targets, each one of the targets may be analyzed individually.